Monopoly
by startscribbling12
Summary: Today in Biology, Roxas got a detention but he pulled a Monopoly Get Out Of Jail Free card out of his wallet and my teacher let him out of it. OneShot


**Monopoly  
**by: startscribbling12

* * *

Everyone was a little restless. Spring break was coming up in a few weeks and no one really cared too much about school anymore. The only thing that was on everyone's mind was the fact that we would all be going away on trips to celebrate. We were seniors in high school, for god's sake. We needed a break from all the stress of the upcoming fact of college. But instead, here we were, sitting in class. Terra was in fact my favorite teacher, but I had no patience for him right now. All I wanted to do was go home and see if my plane tickets were ready to be picked up. Kairi was reading a magazine about this summer's bathing suit style and Sora was knocked out on his desk next to her. I don't blame him either. Terra was just talking about cell division in plants anyway.

"Nam," Kairi whispered to me. Glancing over, I noticed she had her finger pointing at a very cute red bikini. "Do you think Sora would like this?"

"Yeah," I replied with a smile. Kairi was always taking extra measures to make that idiot happy. Those two are perfect for each other and sometimes it made me a little jealous that I was still single.

Whatever.

Picking up my pencil, I began scribbling in my notebook. I really didn't need to take notes, as we had this lecture at the beginning of the semester. Someone tried telling Terra that and ended up sitting in the hallway for misbehavior. Terra doesn't like being told he was wrong. As I continued to draw, I felt a nudge in my side. Looking over at Kairi, as she was the one who nudged me, she pointed to the front of the classroom. Terra was looking at me with a stern look on his face.

"Namine, please answer the question," He said in an irritated voice, telling me he was trying to get my attention earlier.

"I don't know what the question was," I replied lazily. I didn't really care anymore. Terra let out a gruff sigh before walking over to his desk, pulling out a yellow slip. "Are you serious?" I exclaimed, my attention fully directed at him.

"Yes, I am. This is the third time this week you were not paying attention in class. I'm tired of it." And I was tired of his repeat lectures, but he didn't hear me complaining.

Terra walked over to my desk, and I could hear the snickers coming from the other students in the class. He gave me the slip with a disapproving look before he went back up to the front of the class. I glared at the piece of paper, refusing to touch it.

"Nice going, Nami," Sora said, obviously awake now. I looked over at him and noticed that he too had gotten a yellow slip. It must have been when I wasn't paying attention. "Detention buddies." He laughed. I gave him a smile. That boy sure had a way of making bad situations better.

As the lecture continued to drag on, and the class wasn't even halfway over. I decided to sit there and stare angrily at Terra, attempting to make him feel uncomfortable under my gaze. When that didn't work, I crossed my arms and stared at my shoes, attempting to burn holes in them with my eyes as an excuse to leave. As I was about to scream angrily at the fact that I didn't want to hear this lecture anymore, Terra spoke up.

"Roxas?" He called. Roxas sat directly behind me and was passed out on his desk. It was bad. There was even a drool puddle, showing that he had been asleep the whole class. I glanced behind me and then back up at Terra who was pulling out a yellow slip. Terra was really in a bad mood today. He made his way down the aisle and stopped at Roxas desk, tapping him on the shoulder with a ruler. Waking with a snort, causing some to laugh, Roxas wiped his mouth and look lazily up at Terra. I really couldn't blame him for sleeping.

Terra held out the yellow sheet wordlessly to Roxas who stared at it, half asleep.

"Hold on," Roxas said, causing Terra's face to crinkle up in confusion. Roxas pulled out his wallet and sifted through it for a moment before handing him an old card. Upon further inspection, it was a Get Out of Jail Free card from a Monopoly board game. Terra looked at it for a moment, laughed, and walked away without ever giving him the detention.

"Are you serious?!" I let out, completely pissed at he got out of a detention.

"You students need to be more creative, like Roxas." He said before walking to finish the lecture.

Whipping around, I glared at Roxas who just gave me a wink.

That bitch.

* * *

Hello~ I know it's been some time. This was just a short thing I wanted to write after seeing something on Tumblr. I miss fan fiction terribly, but with college stress, I didn't have time to write, nor do I have inspiration. I'm on break at the moment, so you might see something new from me. I may or may not continue any unfinished stories I have on here. But-if I start anything new, it will NOT be Kingdom Hearts. KH will always have a place in my heart, as it helped me grow up and get through tough times in my life. But, I have been writing KH stories for about four years now. And I want to move onto other things. If I do that, I hope you all will support me with my change over to other fandoms. Thanks so much you all! I miss you!

Starts~


End file.
